charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Bucket
'Charlie Bucket '''is the main character in ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Musical. Because of the size of the role, four boys have played Charlie in the West End and three boys once cyclically played Charlie in Broadway. Character He is depicted as a sycophantic, poor boy that lives with his mother, father, and four bedridden grandparents. His character is saccharine beyond belief. He is curious and interested in Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory. He gets one chocolate bar a year for his birthday. His favorite bar is Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight. He and his family follow the progress of the hunt for the Golden Tickets in newspapers and on television. Unlike the first four of the Wonka kids, Charlie is honest, giving, sincere, and is willing to keep his family safe and cares about them. One evening, as the Golden Ticket craze dies down, Charlie finds some money dropped by a posh love couple and buys a chocolate bar, which carries the fifth Golden Ticket. He returns home to show the Ticket to his family, where he discovers that the date of the tour is the following day. He and Grandpa Joe tour the factory with Wonka and the other Ticket winners, for whom Charlie voices concern as they disappear. At the end of the tour, Wonka informs Charlie that he has selected him to take over the factory when he, Wonka, retires, due to Charlie's kind nature. In addition to being trained by Wonka, Charlie and his entire family are permitted to move into the factory. Charlie is most sensible,nice and kind because he dosen't eat lots of chocolate and meat like Augustus, dosen't chew lots of gum like Violet, dosen't want lots of pets & presents like Veruca, and dosen't watch lots of television and play on electronics a lot like Mike Charlie Bucket appears to be the nicest of the 5 children and he is the super hero. Current Charlie's Second National Tour *Brody Bett *Ryan Umbarila Melbourne *Benjamin Belsey *Elijah Slavinskis *Edgar Stirling *Lenny Thomas *Lachlan Young Milan *Gregorio Jeesee Cattaneo *Alessandro Notari *Alberto Salve Oslo *Ole Opsal Stavrum *Peter Andreas Hjellnes Moseng Past Charlie's West End *Tom Klenerman (May 2013–November 2013) *Isaac Rouse (May 2013–November 2013) *Louis Suc (May 2013–November 2013) *Jack Costello (May 2013–May 2014) *Keir Edkins-O'Brien (November 2013–May 2014) *Troy Tipple (November 2013–May 2014) *Oliver Finnegan (November 2013–November 2014) *Ewan Rutherford (May 2014–May 2015) *Rhys Lambert (May 2014–May 2015) *Jake Poolman (May 2014–October 2015) *Johnny Evans-Hutchison (May 2015–April 2016) *Zachary Loonie (November 2014–April 2016) *Joe Butler-Smith (October 2015–April 2016) *Noah Crump (May 2015–January 2017) *Guillermo Bedward (April 2016–January 2017) *Ptolemy Gidney (April 2016–January 2017) *Archie Durrant (April 2016–January 2017) Broadway *Jake Ryan Flynn (March 2017–January 2018) *Ryan Foust (March 2017–January 2018) *Ryan Sell (March 2017– January 2018) First National Tour *Collin Jeffery (September 2018–July 2019) *Henry Boshart (September 2018–October 2019) *Rueby Wood (September 2018–October 2019) *Brendan Reilly Harris (July 2019–October 2019) Sydney *Oliver Alkhair (January 2019–July 2019) *Tommy Blair (January 2019–July 2019) *Xion Jarvis (January 2019–July 2019) *Ryan Yeates (January 2019–July 2019) Songs ]]Charlie performs in: *"Almost Nearly Perfect" (solo) *"Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka!" *"The Candy Man (Reprise)" (solo) *"Charlie, You and I" *"A Letter from Charlie Bucket" (solo) *"Don't Ya Pinch Me, Charlie" (solo) *"I've Got A Golden Ticket" *"It Must be Believed to be Seen" *"Strike That! Reverse It!" *"Simply Second Nature" (solo) *"Pure Imagination" *"The View From Here" *"A Little Me" *"Strike That! Reverse It! (Charlie's Reprise)" (solo) Category:Characters Category:Broadway characters Category:West End characters Category:Heroes Category:English Category:British Category:Americans Category:Protagonists Category:Children